


Fragmentos Incandescentes

by Syarehn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Romance, Lemon, M/M, One Piece Universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syarehn/pseuds/Syarehn
Summary: Ace no esperó conocer a alguien como Law, ni Law esperó enamorarse de alguien como Ace, pero ahí estaban, robándole a su complicada vida de piratas los fragmentos suficientes para perderse un poco más en aquel progresivo sentimiento que había comenzado a incendiar sus corazones.





	1. Fiebre

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, hola guapo mundo. 
> 
> Hace tiempo quería dedicarle un espacio a esta pareja, mi pareja crack favorita y una de las que más me gusta de todos los fandoms. La verdad es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de One Piece, así que perdonen si me salgo un poco -mucho- de las personalidades de los personajes.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:**  
>  1) Este fic se compondrá de capítulos cortos que se desarrollan dentro del universo de One Piece pero con la –ligera y nada importante– variante de que ambos se conocieron antes de Marine Ford.  
> 2) La incandescencia se refiere a la coloración o luminosisdad de un cuerpo en tonalidades rojas o blancas al estar expuesto a temperaturas muy elevadas.  
> 3) Los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

**FRAGMENTO I**

**Fiebre**

 

Su mirada plateada reflejó el brillo ardiente de las llamas frente a él, bailando violentamente hasta que su creador decidió apaciguarlas. Su rostro se mostraba impasible, sin dejar que su sorpresa se reflejara en él, porque cuando llegó a aquella isla cualquiera, jamás esperó encontrarse al Comandante de la Segunda flota de Shirohige. Mucho menos a mitad de una pelea.

El atardecer lucía incluso más rojo entre el infierno que estaba desatando “Puño de Fuego”; la luz y el calor que emitían sus llamas era enceguecedor, casi tanto como su sonrisa confiada. Era un espectáculo impresionante y sus ojos seguían a detalle la batalla. La se sentía secretamente asombrado por la forma tan natural en que Ace se desenvolvía entre el fuego, como si hubiese nacido para controlar las llamas.

Había una cantidad considerable de oponentes heridos rodeando la zona de batalla y Law se permitió sonreír cuando tras un par de golpes, Portgas derrotó al Marine que tenía por contrincante. La batalla estaba ganada.

El médico esperó ver a Ace asestar el golpe final para concluir de forma definitiva, pero aquello no pasó; Ace dio media vuelta mientras musitaba algo entre dientes y se sacudía la ropa.

«Qué blando.» Pensó Trafalgar con fastidio, comenzando a caminar en dirección al muelle, de lado contrario a donde parecía que se dirigía el otro pirata y no detuvo su andar a pesar de que ni Bepo ni Shachi lo siguieron, quedándose estáticos en su sitio en espera de que algo más ocurriera.

Entonces un grito colérico llegó hasta sus oídos, haciéndolo girar el rostro de vuelta a la pelea, aunque supuso de antemano de lo que se trataba; el marine queriendo venganza y atacando a Portgas. Por ello no le asombró ver al marine bramando mientras el fuego lo consumía.

Lo que le sorprendió fue ver que había logrado incrustar una daga larga en el costado del pirata.

Rodó los ojos antes de reiniciar su andar. ¿Cómo es que alguien con un puesto como el de Portgas era un imbécil confiado?

—Capitán, está herido —obvió Bepo mientras se acercaba, buscando su mirada gris.

—Eso se gana por ser un estúpido compasivo.

—Pero…

—Bepo, la compasión es una debilidad que no tiene cabida entre los piratas —contestó Law, indiferente—. Además, no es nuestro asunto —concluyó, observando como el oso se debatía entre insistir y callarse.

Estaba por decirle que se dejara de niñerías cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, percibió el cuerpo de Ace precipitándose al suelo mientras los gritos de las personas, mujeres en especial, resonaba por el desastre de sangre y la repentina caída.

Bepo abrió sus ojos con espanto y Law supo al instante que había pasado algo por alto: la daga debía estar hecha de kairoseki o no habría podido lastimar a alguien que era de fuego.

—Capitán, tal vez debamos ayudarlo, después de todo, los Marines lo atacaron pensando que fue él quien robó los fármacos experimentales que tenemos en el submarino —acotó Shachi.

Trafalgar hizo una mueca ante las insistentes miradas de sus dos nakamas.

— _Room —_ dijo con desgano, cubriendo el espacio con su poder hasta llegar a Ace—. _Shambles._

Y la caja de licor que Shachi cargaba sobre sus hombros se convirtió en el sangrante e inconsciente cuerpo del pelinegro. Shachi jadeó por el peso extra, encorvándose y luchando por no dejarse caer. Miró a su Capitán como quejándose pero éste sólo enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué? —dijo Law—. ¿Acaso no querían ayudarlo? Llévenlo al submarino antes de que más gente nos vea y crea que somos aliados de Shirohige.

Bepo cubrió el cuerpo con su chamarra amarilla para comenzar a caminar de vuelta al recóndito sitio donde habían dejado el submarino y una vez dentro lo llevaron a la sala de operaciones aunque Law continuaba inconforme acerca que tratarlo, sin embargo, supuso que entre más rápido se asegurara de acallar la inútil sensibilidad latente de sus nakamas, más rápido podría botarlo en el muelle y marcharse.

Se acercó al cuerpo de Ace, observando que sólo había un par de golpes superficiales en su tórax, siendo la herida en su costado derecho la única que parecía relevante. Posó su mano ceca del corte y sintió que su piel ardía, ¿era a causa de su fruta? Apretó los labios sin estar seguro e hizo mayor presión en la herida y casi al instante comenzó a brotar una mayor cantidad sangre.

—Estaba envenenada —murmuró, pensando en la daga. Necesitaba el veneno para generar el antídoto, así que se giró hacia Bepo—. Trae la daga o consigue el veneno que el Marine usó, debe tener muestras para contaminar sus armas. Seguramente también tendrá el antídoto.

Bepo lo miró uno segundos con una compresa en la mano y asintió tras colocarla sobre la frente del herido. Luego salió de la habitación acompañado por Shachi.

«Tontos sentimentalistas.» Pensó Law al cerrarse la puerta, al tiempo que él abría más la herida, drenando un poco del veneno y tomando muestras de la sangre contaminada.

—Lu…ffy…, Sa-bo…—murmuró Ace con dificultad, removiéndose en la camilla.

Law enarcó una ceja. Podría arrojarlo al mar y decirle a sus nakamas que había muerto demasiado pronto, o podría entregarlo, cobrar la recompensa y conseguirse el puesto de Shichibukai. Sin embargo, se limitó a bajar la temperatura de la habitación y analizar las muestras.

—Carajo —musitó cuando descubrió el tipo de veneno que era; un humano cualquiera ya habría muerto. Notó a Ace removerse, quejándose con menor insistencia; al parecer ya no tenía fuerza ni para eso—. _Scan —_ dijo, mirando atentamente el cuerpo del enfermo. Las toxinas estaban ya en el sistema nervioso y debía tomarse las cosas en serio si quería salvarlo. Ya no podía esperar el antídoto—. Me deberás una grande, Hiken-ya _—_ musitó desenfundando su nodachi—. _Room._

Y comenzó a cortar y extraer con ayuda de su fruta.  

.

. »« .

.

 

—Date prisa, Bepo —dijo Shachi jadeando, entrado a la carrera al submarino con el oso siguiéndole el paso como podía. Había anochecido ya y ellos apenas llevaban el antídoto—. ¡Capitán! —llamó al entrar—. Capitán, tenemos el…

Guardó silencio, quedándose en el marco de la puerta y soltando un quejido cuando Bepo se estrelló contra su espalda. Shachi se sostuvo del marco para no caer por el impacto, dedicándole  una mirada de reproche al oso.  

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Bepo, asomándose por encima de su hombro. Shachi le hizo señas para que se callara, señalándole con la cabeza en dirección a la camilla —. Oh.

Bepo sonrió sin saber qué decir; su capitán estaba dormido en el sofá con ambos brazos cruzados sobre la camilla de Ace y el rostro recargado sobre ellos. Lucía tranquilo y cómodo a pesar de todo, lo cual era señal de que lo había curado antes de que llegaran.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad y decidieron marcharse para dejarlos dormir.


	2. Chispeante

**FRAGMENTO II**

**Chispeante**

 

Ace abrió los ojos sintiendo los parpados pesados. Se removió un poco tratando de recordar dónde estaba pero lo último que venía a su mente era un grupo de marines atacándolo, culpándolo por haber robado una especie de droga que él ni siquiera sabía que existía. Frunció el ceño.

También recordaba la pelea y haber ganado.

¿O no?

Se quejó por lo bajo al sentir una fuerte punzada en el costado derecho e inevitablemente se destapó, observando que estaba vendado. Entonces remembró la daga de kairoseki y la debilidad inmediata que lo había invadido. Había caído al suelo y… ¿Qué había pasado después?

Suponía que alguien lo había llevado al hospital, pues aquella habitación lucia como una pequeña sala de operaciones; los aditamentos y los estantes con medicina se lo hacían saber, así como el hombre con bata dormido a su lado en un sofá. Sonrió. Él debía ser el médico que lo atendió.

Ace soltó un suspiro de alivio, agradecido con el hombre, pues de haber quedado en manos de la Marina ya estaría muerto o encerrado y en espera de su ejecución. Debía agradecerle en cuanto despertara.

Con curiosidad se acomodó sobre su costado sano para quedar de frente al médico, observándolo. Lucía sereno y Ace pensó que se le hacía ligeramente conocido. Se acercó un poco más, notando las ojeras en su rostro mientras se pregunta si habría pasado una mala noche por su culpa y por ello estaba tan cansado –era raro que él despertara primero que alguien–. Una veta de remordimiento se hizo presente y no pudo más agradecerle de nuevo mentalmente por sus atenciones. Ya encontraría la manera de compensárselo.

Sus ojos no pudieron despegarse del médico al tiempo que una sonrisa suave se dibujaba en sus labios. Era casi tierno ver durmiendo a alguien así de apacible, con su cabello oscuro revuelto bajo el gorro blanco con motitas mal acomodado que caía de lado y Ace, guiado por la curiosidad, se permitió colocarlo en su sitio y pasar con dificultad sus dedos entre su desordenado cabello. Sin embargo, casi de inmediato vio al médico removerse, al parecer tenía el sueño ligero pero justo antes de que pudiera retirar su mano un par de ojos grises lo miraron.

Ace se congeló un segundo en el acto, un chispazo de nerviosismo lo atravesó al saberse descubierto, haciéndolo sentir tonto y avergonzado por su cercanía y la mano sobre la cabeza ajena. Sorprendido más que por la desconfianza e irritación con que lo observaban los irises del médico, por la intensa profundidad de los mismos y manera en que resaltaba su tono plateado con la piel morena de su dueño.

—¡Lo siento! —se apresuró a decir el pecoso, retirando su mano de inmediato mientras Law se incorporaba mirándolo impasible y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, tratando de saber qué había estado haciendo el chico antes de que despertara.

¡Porque también estaba ese detalle! ¿Cómo carajo se había dormido así, allí y tan fácilmente?

Sin despegar la vista de su forzado paciente, Law sintió con las yemas que su gorro estaba perfectamente acomodado en su cabeza. ¿Portgas se lo había colocado? Una extraña sensación hormigueó sutilmente en su nuca mientras ambos seguían sosteniéndose la mirada, tratando de descifrar algo del otro y de pronto el silencio comenzó a tornarse extraño, tan magnético que resultaba incómodo –aunque no desagradable–, por lo que fue Ace el primero en carraspear y decir lo primero que se vino a su mente para cortar aquel electrizante ambiente:

—Buenos días —exclamó Portgas, dedicándole al médico una amplia sonrisa—. Disculpa las molestias que seguramente te he causado —añadió, sentándose con dificultad para poder hacer una reverencia.

Law lo observó sorprendido por su actitud. ¿Ése era el imponente “Puño de Fuego”? ¿Ese chiquillo insensato, confiado y de sonrisa radiante? Porque internamente admitía que sonreía de forma única, torpe sí, pero atrayente a la vista.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó con voz neutra y rostro imperturbable, reprimiendo la media sonrisa que le estaba contagiando el pecoso—. Vuelve a acostarte o te abrirás la herida.

Ace levantó la mirada hacia él, boquiabierto por la fría reprimenda. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por decirle que no podía quedarse más tiempo, tocaron la puerta.

—¡Capitán! —La voz de Penguin se escuchó al otro lado—. Capitán, el desayuno está listo. ¿Saldrá o lo traemos aquí? —cuestionó—. También preparamos algo para su paciente.

Law entrecerró los ojos. ¡Portgas no era su paciente! Era el tipo molesto al que Bepo y Shachi le habían arrojado para que cuidara. ¡Y aquel par de idiotas ni siquiera habían vuelto con el antídoto! Exhaló con fastidio, ya se encargaría de ellos, mientras tenía que alimentar con su invitado no deseado. No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de pedirle a Penguin que llevara la comida para que Portgas no hiciera esfuerzos, éste se movió torpemente rápido para abrir la puerta.

—¿Comida?  —preguntó el pecoso emocionado—. ¡Qué oportuno, muero de hambre! Pero no es necesario que se molesten trayéndola —concluyó educadamente.

Law sintió un tic en el ojo. ¡Se suponía que el efecto de las toxinas lo mantendría en cama un par de días! ¿Cómo podía siquiera estar despierto? ¿Qué clase de fenómeno era? ¿¡Y porque Penguin lo ayudaba a caminar hacia la cocina, platicando como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida!?

Su tic aumentó.

—¿No vienes, médico-san? —preguntó Ace respetuosamente, girando el rostro hacia él cuando estaban ya a media cubierta.

Law quiso mandarlo al diablo y echarlo, pero Portgas le sonreía de nuevo de aquella forma tan cálida y amplia que terminó por resoplar y avanzar hacia ellos.

Toda la tripulación estaba ya reunida en el comedor cuando ellos ingresaron. Ninguno parecía sorprendido por la presencia de “Puño de Fuego” en el _Polar Tang_ y Law supuso que Bepo les había contado acerca de su forzado visitante. El único que parecía sorprendido era el propio Ace, que no paraba de mirar con admiración a Bepo, sentándose a su lado.

Ace quiso preguntarle al oso si había ingerido alguna fruta del diablo y de qué tipo, pero no lo hizo; no quería ser grosero ni impertinente con quienes lo había ayudado. Ya habría tiempo para ello cuando hubiese algo más de confianza.

Por su parte, Law lo observaba cauteloso en medio de las presentaciones. Seguía asombrado por su resistencia física y lo que parecía ser un fuerte sistema inmune, pero lo que más lo desconcertaba eran las maneras extrañamente educadas de Ace al hablar y comportarse, incluso para comer, a pesar de tener un apetito voraz, casi interminable. Sin mencionar la forma tan natural con la que se relacionaba con lo demás; sus nakamas estaban atentos a la conversación ¡Hasta se sentían animados a preguntar acerca de su pertenencia a la tripulación de Shirohige!  Y Ace les contestaba sin muestras de alarde o desconfianza mientras devoraba plato tras plato.

Tampoco pareció ofendido cuando Shachi, tan boca floja como era, le contó cómo lo había ayudado tras la pelea y sobre la reticencia de Law por atenderlo, al contrario, el chico volvió a agradecerles y a disculparse expresamente con el médico, haciéndolo sentirse incómodo como para desviar la mirada. Luego le explicaron que tenían el antídoto así como todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para robarlo mientras Ace los escuchaba atento, entre risas. Sin embargo, para Law no pasaron inadvertidas las breves miradas que el chico le dirigía, acompañadas de sonrisas suaves. Y era consciente de eso porque él también lo observaba de vez en vez pero de manera más disimulada e inexpresiva.

Resultaba innegable que había algo que parecía provocar chispas cosquilleantes entre ambos.

Pero precisamente por ello, Law decidió pasar del asunto y concentrarse en su comida, cuando un grito por parte de uno de sus nakamas casi le hace atragantarse con su bocado.

—¡Se ha desmayado! —gritaba, e incluso el propio Law sintió algo de consternación al ver a Portgas desplomarse de bruces contra el plato que tenían enfrente.

—A un lado —ordenó el médico, acercándose. Preguntándose qué diablos había ocurrido, ¿acaso no había sacado todo el veneno de su interior? ¿Un descuido suyo iba a costarle la vida al idiota de sonrisa contagiosa?—. _Scan_ —dijo al llegar a su lado, buscando rastros del veneno, pero su cuerpo estaba limpio, ¿entonces que…?

Un ronquido suave salió de los labios del pecoso.

Law apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. ¡El muy bastardo se había quedado dormido! ¡Enfrente de su comida! ¡Y él incluso había sentido un atisbo de preocupación inmerecida!

Gruñó, y sin querer contenerse terminó estrellando con fuerza su nodachi enfundada contra la cabeza del otro, despertándolo en el acto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que…? —Ace no terminó, volvió a caer dormido, esta vez resbalando de la mesa hasta estamparse de lleno con el suelo.

Law ya no se tomó la molestia de despertarlo, era sujeto con la personalidad más contradictoria que pudo haber imaginado, con esa apariencia exótica y llamativa, tan imponente y fuerte pero a la vez siendo un completo idiota compasivo con modales. Salió del comedor sin encontrar lógica alguna en Portgas D. Ace, ¡Era una especie de fenómeno!

Pero aun así sentía curiosidad por él y por su contagiosa sonrisa.


	3. Inflamable

**FRAGMENTO III**

**Inflamable**

_«Todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada.»_

Enrique Bunbury

 

Salió de su camarote al escuchar el alboroto afuera; sus nakamas sonaban demasiado emocionados por alguna razón, sin embargo, al poner un pie en cubierta, se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba repleta de comida, cajas de licor y…

—¡Capitán, mire todo lo que trajo Ace-kun! —dijo Shachi emocionado.

Law entrecerró los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo era «Ace-kun»?

—¿Qué es todo esto? —cuestionó Law, debatiéndose entre la incredulidad y la molestia, de hecho, sentía su sienes palpitando y el tic en su ojo que comenzaba a volverse constante ante la presencia del mocoso imprudente que acababa de postrar a un gigantesco monstruo marino frente al submarino.

—Sólo cumplo mi palabra —aclaró Ace, sin borrar su permanente sonrisa—: pago con comida y vino tus amables cuidados.

—¡No lo digas así, idiota! —Se quejó el médico—. Suena como si hubiese hecho más que cortarte en pedacitos para extraer el veneno. —Ace soltó una risa alegre que contagió a la gran mayoría de su tripulación. Law se cruzó de brazos, manteniéndose firme.

Tras el incidente del desayuno, Bepo le contó al pecoso cómo había llegado al _Polar Tang_ y sobre la reticencia de Law para atenderlo. También le dijo que era común que todo irritara a su capitán, que no tomara personal su mal carácter, no obstante, Ace decidió que era tiempo de marcharse, no sin antes despedirse entre reverencias y la promesa de compensar las molestias que había causado.

A pesar de ello, Law no esperó que cumpliera con lo dicho y mucho menos que lo hiciese tan pronto. A decir verdad, ni siquiera esperó volver a encontrárselo en mucho tiempo. Y sin embargo ahí estaba Portgas, llenando de cajas la cubierta del recién emergido submarino que estaba por llegar a una nueva isla. Cajas de licor por montones y de una gran variedad, a fin de que la tripulación eligiera a su gusto.

¿Pero por qué hacia todo eso? ¿Por qué se tomaba la molestia de volver? ¿Por qué no era como el resto de los piratas que conocía; sin honor, sin palabra y sin escrúpulos?

Ese pecoso idiota.

—¿Y cómo esperas que cocinemos algo tan grande como eso? —cuestionó el médico, resignado, señalando el monstruo marino.

—Yo lo haré —contestó el pecoso, tronándose los dedos—. Tú sólo siéntate y disfruta con el resto.

Sólo entonces Law se dio cuenta de que sus irreverentes nakamas ya estaban preparando el submarino para atracar mientras abrían algunas botellas –era una cantidad ridícula de cajas, pero Trafalgar estaba seguro que se acabarían en poco tiempo–. Luego observó a Ace arrojando a la bestia hacia la orilla. El _Polar Tang_ atracó a su costado.

Todos bajaron para realizar el festín en la costa, asombrados al ver al chico usando sólo el calor de sus manos para cocinar aquella monstruosidad y cuando un espléndido aroma llegó hasta ellos, se arremolinaron con sus botellas en mano para tomar un pedazo.

Ace le cedió la primera pieza a Law y éste se sorprendió por la perfecta cocción del animal y su buen sabor, aunque se reservó los halagos.  

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el pecoso, acercándose cuando Law estaba a la mitad de su pieza.

Ace no había dejado de mirarlo desde que saliera de su camarote y es que simplemente no podía ni quería dejar mirar al frío hombre que lo había salvado y que se obstinaba en mantener su distancia. Lucía tan serio y permanentemente molesto que Ace sentía curiosidad por él, por sus persistentes ojeras, por la razón de su recelo y desconfianza hacia el mundo, pero sobre todo, por el motivo que provocaba aquella terrible sombra de amargura en su mirada.

Law no le contestó, estaba demasiado atento a la profundidad con que era observado por aquellos ojos negros. ¿Qué esperaba Portgas de él? ¿Qué pasaba por su tonta cabeza para que lo mirara así y por qué él se sentía incapaz de desviar la mirada?

No hubo palabras, era como si ambos trataran de descifrarse a través de sus ojos, hasta que la voz de Shachi los interrumpió, llamándolos a acercarse y brindar con ellos, donde todos yacía sobre la arena de la costa, aprovechando que no habían llegado al puerto sino a un muelle más alejado de la población.

Ace le dedicó una sonrisa y se encaminó hacia ellos. Law exhaló, tomándose su tiempo y para cuando Law llegó hasta sus nakamas, éstos formaban un círculo mientras Ace hablaba de mil anécdotas haciendo que todos rieran y aportaran otras más. A ojos de Law, Portgas lucía como la fogata alrededor de la cual todos se reúnen, disfrutando de su calor y admirando lo deslumbrante de sus llamas. No cabía duda que la Mera Mera combinaba a la perfección con su personalidad.

Y se reprendió mentalmente, pues una parte de él también deseó acercarse a ese tibio fuego.

Pero una buena tarde no es siempre lo parece; acababan de terminar su tercera porción cuando unos gritos los alertaron.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó Penguin, afilando la mirada. Su rostro se puso pálido cuando lo descubrió—. ¿Son personas armadas?

—¿¡Y por qué carajo vienen hacia acá?! —exclamó Shachi.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó toda la tripulación, levantándose a toda prisa.

—¿Por qué nos persiguen? —cuestionó Bepo mirando a su Capitán, quien no podía creer que en lugar de subir rápidamente al submarino y prepararse para huir, sus nakamas estuviesen coordinándose para subir primero las cajas de licor.

—¡Dejen eso y suban al submarino! —ordenó Law, molesto. Aunque, para suerte de sus nakamas, ya estaban a bordo la mayoría de las cajas—. Márchense, los distraeré —le dijo a Bepo—. Nos veremos en el puerto en una hora.

Law supuso que sería tiempo suficiente para que todo se tranquilizara. Bepo asintió y el resto acató de inmediato las órdenes de su Capitán mientras éste desenvainaba su espada para darle tiempo a su tripulación.

—No vas atacarlos, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ace llegando a su lado, mostrándose inusualmente serio—. Son civiles.

—Vienen por nosotros —obvió Law, fastidiado. El pecoso hizo una mueca de inconformidad ante la respuesta.

—No necesitas lastimarlos, sólo alejarlos —dijo y Law observó cómo el chico adoptaba una posición ofensiva, justo cuando el submarino se sumergía.

—¡¡Ahí está!! —gritaba el líder de la turba señalando a Ace—. ¡Atrápenlo!

—¿Pero qué…? —Trafalgar no terminó, pues con asombró vio cómo una muralla de fuego cubría la arena, impidiendo que las personas los alcanzaran o siquiera los vieran.

—¡Corre! —le ordenó Ace. El médico tuvo que seguirlo porque era justamente su muralla de fuego lo que los mantenía a salvo, aunque eso no le impedía estar cabreado.

—¡Idiota! ¡¡Están buscándote a ti!! ¡Por tu culpa nos están persiguiendo! —le recriminó Law sin dejar de correr.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo entre risas y Law quiso arrancarle la lengua—. No tenía dinero para comprar tanto licor.

—¡¿Esa es tu mejor excusa?! —le gritó furioso. Ese sujeto lo sacaba de sus casillas con demasiada facilidad.

—¡Perdón! —Volvió a decir, pero su risa demeritaba por completo sus disculpas.

Law gruñó, pero no tuvo tiempo de maldecirlo con más ahínco pues Ace lo tomó el brazo mientras formaba un túnel de fuego entre la muralla para adentrarse en la zona montañosa sin ser vistos.

Continuaron corriendo por un rato hasta que supusieron que ya estaban demasiado lejos.

—Debí dejarte morir —refunfuñó Law, recargándose contra un árbol y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Ya te dije que lo siento.

—¡Tus disculpas no solucionan nada! ¡Eres un idiota demasiado blando para tener el puesto y la fama que posees! —le echó en cara, sin importarle ser grosero o herir sensibilidades—. ¡Un día te matarán por imbécil! —sentenció.

—Quizá —concordó Ace, sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa apenada. ¿No estaba ofendido? ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?—. Pero no considero necesario lastimar a las personas o quitarles la vida sólo porque puedo hacerlo. No tengo ese derecho.

Law se giró hacia él, dedicándole una mirada de entera incredulidad. Ese mocoso parecía tener más respeto por la vida y más consciencia de su poder que miles de hombres que había conocido. Incluso más que él mismo.

—¿Y el marino al que le perdonaste la vida si tenía el derecho de quitártela a ti? —preguntó con desdén.

—Me confié —admitió Ace sin problemas, encogiéndose de hombros—. Gracias de nuevo por curar mi herida, Trafalgar.

—Tch.  Deja ya de mencionarlo. Tus agradecimientos sólo traen calamidades.

—Y alcohol —acotó Ace, sacando de su mochila dos botellas de sake y arrojándole una al médico, quien la tomó en el aire sin despegar su mirada gris de Ace, observándolo con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Qué? Debía guardar algo para mí. Según la etiqueta es el más anejo —comentó, descorchándola y dando un sorbo largo.

Law rodó los ojos pero imitó al chico, abriendo su botella y bebiendo, después de todo, una hora era mucho tiempo.

 _«Quizá demasiado.»_ Pensó Trafalgar cuando sus ojos se negaron a apartarse del pecho de Portgas, siendo consciente de que el pecoso tampoco había dejado de mirarlo a él.

Había algo, un atisbo de atracción palpable y completamente física. Una especie de magnetismo secundado por la curiosidad; Ace buscaba tentar la máscara de frialdad que portaba el médico, mientras éste quería sentir de primera mano el fuego de aquel cuerpo. Y ninguno era de los que se quedaba con las ganas de hacer algo, de modo que en cuestión de segundos sus labios se unieron en un contacto intenso y ansioso.

No eran ya adolescentes primerizos como para andarse por las ramas o con romanticismos baratos donde no los había; eran hombres que sabían lo que deseaban, piratas que iban a tomar lo que quisieran y cuanto quisieran de ese acercamiento.

Y se sentía tan bien tener devorar la boca del otro…

Se sentía bien pelear por el control del beso tirándose sobre la tierra fría. Les encendía tanto, que sus manos buscaron su sitio sobre el cuerpo del otro; las de Law lo hallaron en la cadera de Ace y las de éste sobre la espalda del médico.

Hasta que las voces de los pobladores buscándolos los hicieron separarse.

Ace fue el primero en reaccionar, sonriéndole de forma traviesa y dejándole a Law la puerta abierta. Trafalgar se relamió el labio superior, aceptando la invitación.

—Vuelve con tus nakamas y salgan de aquí; la Marina no debe tardar. Yo me haré cargo —dijo ganándose una mirada recelosa por parte del médico, evidenciando que no confiaba en él—. Alcánzalos, se los debo.

Law se dio la vuelta, no del todo convencido pero aceptando aquella respuesta, después de todo, Portgas parecía diferente a la clase de pirata que a la que él estaba acostumbrado. Quizá por ello, tras avanzar un par de metros, detuvo sus pasos y ladeó un poco el rostro hacia el chico, que esperaba paciente a sus atacantes.

—Isla Kyoshii. Ocho días —dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Portgas escuchara.

Ace asintió, aguantándose una risa orgullosa y divertida; debía pasar justo por esa isla antes de reunirse con su padre y hermanos. Law siguió su camino, sin saber que aquel beso se convertiría en la flama de un incendio que ya no podrían detener.

**Author's Note:**

> Pensaba subir este fic sólo en Amor Yaoi, pero en vista de que quizá la página muera, he decidido publicarlo también aquí. Sé que la pareja es inusual e impopular, pero bienvenidos sean quienes gusten leer y si tienen alguna escena o capricho con estos dos que no sea Mpreg, pues con gusto la agregamos en la historia. 
> 
> ¡Besos a todos ustedes, mis Soles y Lunas!


End file.
